


Aniquilação Escarlate

by Drafter, Myara, Ocarina



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Action, Angst and Drama, Canon Related, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Kurta Clan's Scarlet Eyes (Hunter X Hunter), The Kurta Clan Massacre (Hunter X Hunter), Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drafter/pseuds/Drafter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myara/pseuds/Myara, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocarina/pseuds/Ocarina
Summary: Decidido a recuperar os olhos escarlates dos falecidos membros do seu clã, Kurapika não imaginava que teria que confrontar não apenas os mais diversos adversários, mas também os seus próprios demônios.Coletânea de 12 ficlets independentes.
Kudos: 2





	1. Político

**Author's Note:**

> Coletânea idealizada e escrita por Drafter, Myara e Ocarina.
> 
> Cada capítulo será uma história completa (começo, meio e fim) contando como o Kurapika conseguiu encontrar alguns dos olhos do seu clã. A ideia saiu de uma cena do mangá (pag 1 do cap 344) onde Kurapika contempla os olhos em um altar e menciona com quem encontrou cada um deles (um político, um artista, um pastor etc). Como isso nunca foi detalhado no mangá, decidimos contar a nossa versão dos acontecimentos ;)
> 
> A ideia é serem histórias curtas (até mil palavras) para serem lidas numa sentada só.
> 
> Classificação +16 devido a possíveis cenas de violência =x E como o Kurapika é praticamente um príncipe do angst, não esperem histórias muito leves por aqui.
> 
> Ah, e Hunter x Hunter não nos pertence e tampouco lucramos com ele.
> 
> Divirtam-se!

Kurapika sentiu o tempo parar por um instante. Seu coração afundou dentro do peito, pesado como chumbo, para em seguida voltar com batimentos dez vezes mais acelerados. Durante aqueles breves segundos, era como se o mundo inteiro estivesse inerte. Uma sensação que ele não conseguia evitar.

Havia sentido o mesmo quando viu o primeiro par de olhos escarlates naquele leilão de York Shin.

— Hum-hum — o homem a sua frente pigarreou. Kurapika voltou sua atenção para ele. Sentado a uma mesa de mogno, um homem engravatado que mal cabia na cadeira o olhava aborrecido — Você ouviu o que eu falei?

— Sim, compreendido — Kurapika respondeu — Vou repassar as instruções para o restante da equipe.

— Ótimo. Agora pode sair.

Kurapika acatou. Respirou aliviado, ao mesmo tempo em que os pensamentos começavam a correr acelerados novamente. Andou decidido pelo corredor, impedindo que suas reações o traíssem. 

Aquela era a confirmação que precisava.

(...)

A maior vantagem em integrar uma das famílias da Máfia eram suas conexões. O submundo do crime organizado era uma rede emaranhada de todo tipo de pessoa — e Kurapika sabia usar isso a seu favor. Bastou a indicação de alguém de confiança e ele estava dentro do gabinete de Han Inagaki, subsecretário de um dos maiores distritos da cidade. E dono, conforme Kurapika havia confirmado, de um par de olhos escarlates.

Como membro, ainda que temporário, da guarda pessoal do subsecretário, ele possuía livre acesso ao esquema de segurança da casa. Sabia como desativar o alarme, conhecia a posição de cada câmera e havia decorado a rotina de cada sentinela.

Havia apenas um entrave: o próprio gabinete.

Suas portas eram protegidas por senha, mas apenas o subsecretário conhecia a combinação e fazia questão de trancá-lo sempre que se ausentava. Forçar sua entrada estava fora de cogitação. Kurapika tinha certeza que a sala estaria conectada a um sistema externo de alarme, e qualquer atividade fora do comum poderia colocar tudo a perder.

A solução mais segura era também a que ele menos gostava. Ele havia a remoído por horas a fio nos três dias inteiros que se passaram desde a primeira vez que entrara naquela sala. Desde quando havia se visto tão perto do par de olhos que buscava. Olhos que podiam ser de sua mãe, seu pai, Pairo.

Qualquer outro sentimento seria insignificante perto da possibilidade de resgatá-los.

No entanto, estaria mentindo se negasse o dissabor que cada passo dado em direção àquele gabinete o causava. Mas a decisão estava tomada. E, respirando fundo, entrou no escritório. Foi recebido pelo olhar astuto do político. Um cheiro pungente de fumo o atingiu.

— Obrigado por me receber.

— Vamos direto ao ponto — Inagaki falou, tragando o charuto que acabava de acender — Eu sei quem você é, então podemos pular as apresentações. O que os Nostrade querem comigo?

— Não venho pela família Nostrade. Meus negócios aqui são particulares.

O subsecretário permaneceu em silêncio, se demorando com o charuto e deixando a fumaça escapar pelas frestas da boca. O olhar, quase escondido debaixo das pálpebras, continuava pregado em Kurapika.

— Os olhos da estante. Quanto quer por eles?

Inagaki virou o rosto alguns centímetros, apenas o suficiente para confirmar do que aquilo se tratava.

— Esse artefato foi um presente dado por um superior. Por que acha que está a venda?

— Eu pago o preço que for.

— Isso é tão importante assim pra você?

Kurapika sentiu seus punhos fechando involuntariamente. Era como se as mãos fechadas conseguissem encapsular a raiva que estava sentindo por se prestar àquela negociação — principalmente porque sabia muito bem para onde ela iria se encaminhar.

— Apenas me diga seu preço.

— Muito bem — Inagaki deixou o charuto de lado — Vamos negociar.

Kurapika assentiu e puxou do bolso interno do paletó um talão de cheques. Inagaki o interrompeu antes mesmo que pudesse baixá-lo à mesa.

— Não estou falando de dinheiro — disse, começando a esboçar um sorriso afetado. As mãos estavam entrelaçadas sobre a mesa, o rosto parcialmente encoberto pela fumaça do charuto que repousava no cinzeiro de cristal.

— O que quer dizer?

— Eu acho que você sabe perfeitamente o que eu quero dizer.

Ele levou o corpo para trás, tocando as costas da cadeira e voltando a fumar. Inagaki estava certo: Kurapika sabia onde ele estava querendo chegar. Tinha uma certa esperança que estivesse errado, mas desde o momento em que havia tomado a decisão de negociar com o político, trabalhou com a possibilidade do preço a pagar ser alto demais.

— O que me impede de simplesmente tomar os olhos a força? 

— Se você é competente como acha que é, sabe o que te impede — O sorriso afetado voltou aos lábios do político — Eu não seria burro de colocar alguém da Máfia aqui dentro sem antes fazer meu dever de casa. Eu sei quem você é e do que é capaz. Mas encoste um dedo em mim e não volta vivo para casa.

— É um risco que eu posso correr.

— Eu sei que pode, por isso tomei outras providências. Desde que você foi indicado para substituir um dos meus seguranças, eu fiz uma pequena pesquisa. Sei onde mora, onde trabalha, com quem você se relaciona, com quem você se importa. Como você vê — ele falou tragando mais uma vez o charuto — eu também tenho minhas conexões.

Os músculos de Kurapika se contraíram novamente. Se pudesse, socaria aquele homem. O político podia estar blefando, mas esse sim era um risco que ele _não_ podia correr. 

— Muito bem — Sentiu o desgosto tomar conta de si. Odiou cada palavra dita dentro daquela sala — Quem você quer que eu elimine?

O sorriso se expandiu no rosto do subsecretário. Os olhos diminutos brilhavam como os de uma criança que ganha um presente dos pais.

O coração de Kurapika afundou no peito mais uma vez. Pesado como chumbo.

Aquele era um caminho sem volta.


	2. Milionário

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escrito por Myara
> 
> É com uma alegria imensa que estou aqui em mais um projeto com essa escritora, amiga e pessoa maravilhosa que é a Drafter, e agora na companhia da também incrível Ocarina, porque dois é bom, mas três é perfeito! E é graças ao apoio e inspiração nascida das nossas ideias loucas que escrevo.

— Senhora Vogler, agradeço a gentileza de me receber.

Kurapika solenemente reverenciou a mulher à sua frente, que recebeu o gesto com um olhar de desdém antes de voltar a se sentar em sua poltrona dourada e carmim. 

— Agradeça ao meu advogado, foi ele quem me disse que eu deveria recebê-lo. Sente-se. 

Ele acatou a ordem seca dela, sem se incomodar. Preferia que as coisas corressem exatamente daquela maneira: direta e rápida. Era uma negociação, afinal. 

— Aceita algo? — A anfitriã ofereceu por mera formalidade. Em torno deles, nos cantos escuros dos aposentos, serviçais permaneciam ao aguardo de qualquer ordem, incluindo seguranças a postos caso alguma ameaça ocorresse sobre a vida da senhora.

— Não é necessário. Gostaria de esclarecer o motivo da minha visita sem mais delongas.

— A herança macabra de meu falecido marido. — Ela proferiu cada palavra como se cuspisse em algo que lhe causava revolta, o olhar cansado mirando algum ponto distante.

— Chegou ao meu conhecimento que após o senhor Vogler falecer, a senhora descobriu que ele possuía um acervo secreto de partes humanas e mumificações, itens de coleção que valem uma fortuna…

— Monstruosidades! — Ela o interrompeu. — Membros arrancados, corpos brutalizados, rostos contorcidos. Só Deus sabe o que fizeram com aquelas pessoas. Podiam ser aberrações, mas não mereciam ter suas vidas arrancadas assim só para se tornarem “itens de coleção” para sádicos como você.

O crucifixo no peito da senhora Vogler refletiu quando a respiração dela tornou-se exasperada, e com aquela imagem impressa na retina Kurapika fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. A mão direita, tão acostumada ao peso das correntes, cerrou-se com força antes que ele cautelosamente prosseguisse:

— Compreendo o que está dizendo — _melhor do que você imagina_ , pensou —, mas entendo também que o melhor seria buscar uma forma de livrar-se desses itens antes que eles lhe causem mais transtornos. 

Gostaria de falar a ela sobre a possibilidade de pessoas sem escrúpulos, que a matariam e pilharam aquela mansão sem pensar duas vezes, estarem também interessadas naquela coleção, porém o olhar dos seguranças medindo cada movimento dele o preveniu. Seria fácil demais interpretar o conselho como ameaça, e ele não estava buscando por um confronto ali.

— Não é necessário se preocupar, eu sei perfeitamente o que fazer. — A resolução da voz dela fez com que Kurapika lançasse um olhar legitimamente interessado em sua direção. Talvez para aproveitar a chance de expor mais uma vez seu posicionamento sobre quem se interessa por aquele tipo de crueldade, a atenção dele a fez prosseguir: 

— Os itens que você se refere são restos mortais de seres humanos, são filhos de Deus. Rezo mais por suas almas do que pela do meu marido, que financiava esse tipo de prática maldita que só causa sofrimento. O fim mais digno que posso dar a elas é um enterro cristão, e é isso que será feito. _Não estão à venda_. — Após a ênfase obstinada, a senhora levantou-se e finalizou: — Rezarei por sua alma também para que encontre a libertação desse vício sórdido.

Sem esperar por uma resposta, ela virou as costas, pronta para retirar-se da sala e alheia ao fato de que Kurapika, que havia se levantado logo após, não estava disposto a encerrar a conversa ainda. 

— Senhora Vogler — o tom da voz dele estava mais frio do que antes. Gélido. O bastante para que os seguranças dessem um passo em sua direção. A senhora também virou-se para ele novamente, e ainda que estivesse surpresa, gesticulou para que os empregados permanecessem no aguardo.

Olhos vermelhos miravam os dela de forma inexorável.

— A senhora havia dito que só Deus sabe o que aconteceu com essas pessoas, mas _eu sei_ o que aconteceu com o dono dos olhos escarlates que seu marido comprou. — Ele prosseguiu, com amargura. — Não me confunda com quem fez isso. Se alguém tem o direito de dar um enterro digno para aqueles olhos, esse alguém sou eu.

Os dedos finos da mulher lentamente alcançaram o crucifixo ao peito e ela abaixou o olhar, em silêncio. Após alguns segundos arrastados naquele suspense constrangedor, Kurapika respirou fundo e escondeu o rosto por trás da mão, buscando a calma perdida quando deixou os sentimentos o traírem.

Era para ter sido apenas uma negociação.

— Escute, por favor. Me dê um preço apenas para os olhos. Eu pago o que for necessário, e quanto ao resto… 

— Eu não preciso de dinheiro, rapaz. — Ela o interrompeu, e então apertou o crucifixo com força na mão. — Conte-me sua história, e a história de quem morreu para satisfazer a ganância de meu marido. Eu quero conhecer as almas pelas quais eu rezo.

[...]

Em uma manhã chuvosa, quarenta e quatro covas foram abertas em segredo, em um cemitério particular, para receber caixões de diversos tamanhos com restos mortais que antes faziam parte da coleção de um homem abastado. Em suas lápides, não havia nada além da frase “Aqui jaz uma ovelha do Senhor, abatida em nome da ambição do homem. Deus agora a recebe em seus braços.”

A viúva de Vogler, que solenemente assistia ao enterro, estava acompanhada somente pelo padre e por dois seguranças antes da chegada de Kurapika. Aos braços dela estava uma caixa de madeira que ela aninhava com cuidado. 

Ela fitou o recém-chegado, mas permaneceu em silêncio até que a cerimônia chegasse ao fim. 

— Sei que é seu por direito — ela disse com a voz baixa, afinal —, mas pedi ao padre que encomendasse essa alma também antes de te entregar. 

A senhora virou-se para ele e lhe estendeu a caixa que segurava. Quando Kurapika a tomou para si, o vidro dentro dela tilintou suavemente, e o crucifixo ao peito da mulher refletiu mais uma vez em seus olhos.

— Espero que você também encontre paz, filho.


	3. Médico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoas! Ocarina aqui!
> 
> Hoje tenho o prazer de postar o meu primeiro capítulo dessa coletânea. Agradeço à Drafter e à Myara por me convidarem a participar desse projeto lindo! escrever com essas duas é uma honra.
> 
> Sem mais delongas, boa leitura!

Kurapika sentiu a cabeça latejar devido ao forte cheiro de formol impregnado no laboratório. Sem acender a luz, aproximou-se das prateleiras com cautela. Nelas, os mais diversos órgãos humanos estavam armazenados e etiquetados, de acordo com o seu nome, origem e data em que foram adquiridos. Um cianótico coração pulsante e um fígado repleto de protuberâncias chamaram a sua atenção. Ao lado deles, outros exemplares únicos encontravam-se expostos. Aquilo era uma coleção de excentricidades e, apesar de saber que estava no lugar certo, Kurapika não achou o que procurava.

Vasculhando os armários, encontrou um acervo de registros médicos. Em busca de pistas que o levassem até o seu objetivo, ao relancear rapidamente uma pasta, Kurapika quase deixou-a cair, espantado com a identificação nela contida. “UVOGIN”, ele leu novamente a etiqueta, só para ter certeza de que não havia se confundido. Vencido pela curiosidade, e certo de que aquilo não passava de uma coincidência, ao abrir o arquivo, deparou-se com inúmeras fotos do cadáver do ex-membro da Genei Ryodan.

Num impulso, Kurapika jogou a pasta no chão, tentando se livrar das lembranças de sua luta em York Shin, que agora inevitavelmente ricochetearam em sua mente. Primeiro veio o ódio, junto à culpa que carregava pelo extermínio de sua própria tribo. Depois veio a dor, tanto da sua perda, quanto do assassinato que havia cometido por vingança. Assassinato esse que não aliviou a sua fúria. Do contrário, somente o deixou ainda mais atormentado.

Ao sentir uma pressão em suas costelas, Kurapika endureceu como pedra.

— Não se mova — o cano de uma arma afundava em suas costas — Quem é você? O que quer aqui?

Ignorando a advertência, ele girou o pescoço tentando vislumbrar quem o ameaçava.

— Eu mandei você ficar parado!

Antecipando o tiro, o Kuruta reagiu velozmente de modo que, ao puxar o gatilho, o médico se surpreendeu com a corrente que lhe envolvia o braço. O disparo atingiu a tubulação de gás, fazendo-o vazar descontroladamente pelo ambiente, enquanto que o homem desarmado era arremessado contra a parede.

Ao se aproximar, Kurapika o agarrou pelas vestes. Forçando-o a levantar do piso, teve certeza de que estava diante do alvo correto: Todd Yang, médico legista que teve a licença caçada após os seus crimes de tráfico de órgãos no mercado negro terem sido descobertos. Antigamente, ele aproveitava-se de sua posição no maior necrotério do país para poder roubar os mais diversos órgãos dos cadáveres com que trabalhava. Anunciado como fugitivo, parecia ter simplesmente desaparecido sem deixar rastros e jamais foi encontrado pelas autoridades. As buscas de Kurapika — muito mais aprofundadas e precisas — o levaram até ali, após descobrir que Yang era conhecido no submundo como um excêntrico colecionador de espécimes humanos raros.

— Onde estão os olhos escarlates da tribo Kuruta? — Kurapika foi direto ao ponto.

— Não sei do que está falando...

— Não minta. Sei que um dos exemplares ficou com você. Se me disser onde está, você sobrevive.

Rangendo os dentes num surto repentino, as feições do legista se transformaram.

— Quem te mandou aqui?! Foi _ele_? Não pode levá-los! Não é justo...Chrollo me deu em troca dos meus serviços!

— Chrollo te deu? — Kurapika indagou confuso — De que serviços está falando?!

— N-no extermínio — o médico gaguejou — Ele precisava de alguém que ajudasse a remover os olhos dos corpos sem danificar a estrutura neural, senão não conseguiria vendê-los pelo preço desejado. São muito frágeis e aqueles idiotas não conseguiriam fazer direito. Não sem a minha instrução! Ele me ofereceu um dos pares como forma de pagamento para que eu os ajudasse. Mas por que isso agora? Por que te mandou aqui pra pegá-los de volta?!

— Está me dizendo que você foi cúmplice da Genei Ryodan?!

Ao pronunciar aquele nome, o Kuruta instintivamente pressionou o pescoço do médico que, ao ver os seus olhos se converterem num vermelho cintilante, engasgou-se com a resposta. O terror explícito em suas expressões indicava já ter compreendido a situação, e o sabor do arrependimento pelo que havia acabado de revelar amargou a sua boca.

— Co-Como...?! Estavam todos mortos. Como você sobreviveu?

Negando-se a acreditar que estava diante do homem que ajudou a arrancar sem nenhum remorso os olhos dos falecidos membros de sua família, Kurapika dispensou a sua própria civilidade. Assim, sem muito pensar, fechou o punho, desferindo-lhe um soco no rosto.

— O que fez com eles?!

— N-nada — filetes de sangue manchavam o seu jaleco — Eu só os estava estudando para saber como funciona o mecanismo. Talvez implantá-los e...

Kurapika não quis ouvir o resto. Enojado, o atingiu com um chute e, somente após ver Yang agonizar naquele piso frio, respirou fundo, tentando dominar a fera que protestava furiosa dentro de si.

— Onde eles estão?

Incapaz de falar, Yang esticou a mão trêmula, apontando para uma estante de vidrarias. Ao se aproximar do móvel para examiná-lo, Kurapika então notou que a sua estrutura não estava fixa na parede. Com exacerbada violência, a empurrou para o lado, derrubando algumas peças no chão, que se estilhaçaram instantaneamente com a queda, e revelou, ao mesmo tempo, o compartimento que se escondia por detrás dela.

Ele imediatamente resgatou o reservatório que continha os olhos escarlates imersos num fluido gelatinoso, ignorando os demais itens ali presentes. Decidido a ir embora, porém, voltou-se para o legista quando um súbito pensamento o deteve.

— Chrollo sabe que você desenterrou Uvogin?

Yang escancarou um sorriso insano.

— Chrollo sabe que a minha coleção é o que tenho de mais valioso. Um dia, talvez, ele também fará parte dela.

Kurapika o fitou com asco e desprezo.

— Não — retrucou, pegando o isqueiro que trazia em seu bolso. Ao girar a ignição, observou a chama que dele se desprendia — Está na hora de deixar os mortos em paz.

Ele se aproximou da saída e, num lançamento brusco, incendiou o laboratório infestado pelo vazamento de gás. Somente após ver fogo engolir o médico, Kurapika foi embora sem esboçar sinais de arrependimentos. Saciada, a fera que rugia dentro de si enfim se acalmou.

Aquilo seria o suficiente. Pelo menos por enquanto.


	4. Músico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, Drafter aqui novamente =)

Foi com um misto de expectativa e decepção que Kurapika encontrou o envelope o aguardando na mesa do trabalho. Ansiava pela resposta, mas não a esperava tão cedo — e isso lhe causou uma certa ânsia. Boas notícias nunca vinham depressa.

Antes mesmo de o abrir, sentia um presságio de que as coisas tomariam um rumo indesejado. Torceu para estar enganado, mas a carta não deixou dúvidas. Compunha-se de uma única linha, três pequenas palavras longas o suficiente para incitar em Kurapika um distinto prelúdio de cólera.

"Vai se ferrar."

Ele a amassou, com raiva. Tivera a vã esperança de estabelecer uma comunicação amigável, dada a natureza do seu interlocutor. Agora entendia que era justamente o oposto. Haveria, portanto, de resolver o impasse pessoalmente.

Resoluto, pesquisou e concluiu a compra de um tíquete aéreo. A aeronave partiria ainda aquela tarde.

Sem sequer se preocupar em fazer as malas, aguardou pacientemente pelo horário do voo, torcendo para a raiva passar —mas não tanto.

(...)

Era noite quando Kurapika desembarcou em seu destino. Com facilidade, localizou o endereço da carta, uma das mansões mais opulentas da cidade.

A mansão estava cheia, a julgar pela música alta e pessoas no jardim. Chegou a cogitar voltar depois, já que não queria plateia acompanhando seus atos, mas mudou de ideia. Seus movimentos chamariam menos atenção em um ambiente já intoxicado de outros elementos.

Dois seguranças patrulhavam a casa, menos preocupados com possíveis penetras do que com o público interno: uma massa jovem, embriagada, que não conseguia distinguir um vaso de plantas de um vaso sanitário. A repentina balbúrdia causada pela queda de uma escultura na varanda foi o suficiente para roubar a atenção dos seguranças e permitir que Kurapika se infiltrasse pelas grades.

Ao navegar pelo mar de pessoas para dentro da mansão, Kurapika olhou em volta, mesmerizado pela decoração peculiar. Itens típicos de filmes de terror se misturavam a luzes neon, enquanto as paredes se enchiam de fotografias psicodélicas do dono da casa, acompanhadas de seu nome artístico: DJ Discorde.

De relance, viu os olhos vermelhos encapsulados. Descansavam sobre uma mesa alta, junto de um crânio igualmente vermelho e velas pretas. Sentiu um pavor ao pensar na fragilidade do objeto naquele ambiente lotado. Apressado, abriu caminho, afastando as pessoas, que protestaram ao serem empurradas. Ignorou-as; sua única preocupação era garantir a segurança do par de olhos que divisava.

— Ei! — alguém exclamou — O que pensa que está fazendo?

Kurapika se virou. O mesmo homem das fotos se aproximava, uma garrafa de espumante em uma das mãos e a cintura de uma modelo na outra. As pessoas imediatamente ao redor deram espaço, interrompendo a dança.

— Apenas pegando o que é meu — Kurapika respondeu — visto que recusou minha negociação.

O DJ o olhou intrigado por vários segundos, para em seguida se dobrar em uma gargalhada quase tão alta quanto o volume da música.

— Foi você que mandou aquela carta? — E ele empurrou seu ombro — Vaza daqui, otário. E largue as minhas coisas.

Kurapika não se mexeu. Na correspondência, havia proposto uma permuta: os olhos por algum item de colecionador, a escolha do DJ. Qualquer que fosse a resposta, Kurapika daria um jeito de efetuar a troca. Só não esperava a ofensa em palavras que recebeu no lugar.

— "Coisa?" O que é isso pra você? Um objeto de decoração excêntrico?

Discorde revirou os olhos. Procurando pelo segurança mais próximo, acenou com a cabeça, pedindo, entre goles de espumante, que se desse um jeito no intruso.

Kurapika viu o segurança se aproximando a passos largos, e se espantou ao notar que o homem ameaçava puxar da cintura uma arma de fogo. Não acreditou que ele seria irresponsável a ponto de atirar em um ambiente lotado, mas temendo pelo pior, conjurou suas correntes, que prenderam o pulso do segurança. A arma caiu no chão, soltando um disparo involuntário. A gritaria que veio em seguida foi inevitável.

— Está maluco? — Kurapika gritou, enquanto o homem tentava se soltar.

Com um gesto rápido, Kurapika puxou o segurança, torcendo junto seu braço ainda preso. Ele urrou de dor quando as correntes entraram mais fundo na pele e distenderam seu ombro ao forçá-lo para trás.

— Ei!! — outra voz protestou à distância.

Kurapika se virou, em tempo de ver um segundo segurança correndo em sua direção, a arma já fora do coldre. Ao menos três disparos em sequência foram ouvidos. Instintivamente, Kurapika recuou, procurando abrigo atrás de uma pilastra, mas acidentalmente expondo o homem que prendia pelo pulso — e que recebeu no peito cada uma daquelas balas. Mais berros desesperados se seguiram, junto de um baque quando o primeiro segurança caiu sem vida.

Ele olhou para o autor dos disparos, que mantinha a arma empunhada. Enfurecido com aquela morte desnecessária, Kurapika atacou novamente, dessa vez mirando suas correntes para os pés do atirador. Desequilibrado, ele tombou de costas.

Kurapika se aproximou. Aproveitou o atordoamento do segurança, que batera a cabeça ao cair, para chutar a arma longe. Com um soco, se certificou que ele permaneceria desacordado.

Olhou ao redor. A sala agora estava praticamente vazia e silenciosa. Móveis jaziam revirados. Janelas, quebradas. Em um canto, aturdido, o DJ olhava o estrago.

Kurapika o fuzilou com os olhos.

— Devia ter aceitado minha proposta.

Resgatou o recipiente de vidro que conseguiu manter incólume, mas um rugido raivoso chamou sua atenção novamente. De relance, vislumbrou o DJ correndo, a garrafa de espumante vazia em sua mão erguida como um punhal.

Sem se dar ao trabalho de usar seu Nen, Kurapika apenas desviou do assalto. Arrancando a garrafa, o imobilizou, acertando seu rosto em uma das fotografias emolduradas. Discorde grunhiu, misto de dor e medo.

— E esqueça que eu estive aqui, se não quiser terminar como um de seus seguranças.

Kurapika o soltou, seguro que a ameaça teria o efeito desejado.

Ao deixar a mansão, comtemplou novamente os olhos escarlates, que o encararam de volta, plácidos. Por um instante, suspeitou que o julgavam, mas logo reprimiu o pensamento.

Eles agora estavam em casa, e era só isso que importava.


	5. Advogado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Myara aqui, depois de mil anos sem atualizar essa fanfic ^^'
> 
> Peço desculpas pelo hiatus, mas voltamos bem mais rápido do que o Togashi (não que isso seja um mérito muito grande). Vamos que vamos que 2021 promete, pelo menos aqui no nosso mundinho das fanfics, não é mesmo?
> 
> Espero que gostem da participação especial.
> 
> Boa leitura ♥

— Agradeço a oferta, mas a família Nostrade já tem seus advogados. Não precisamos de mais uma.

Kurapika respondeu, resoluto, perante a proposta dela. A mulher havia o procurado diversas vezes nas últimas semanas, desde que ele havia recebido a intimação para responder pelo incêndio do laboratório, que acarretou na morte do doutor Yang. Ainda que fosse mais monstro do que médico, a justiça deveria fazer o seu trabalho. Aquilo o deixou intrigado a princípio, porém. Era a primeira vez que era denunciado por algo, e tinha a certeza de que não havia deixado provas nem testemunhas.

Quando recebeu uma mensagem de texto dizendo a ele para dar uma chance à mulher, acompanhada de emojis de lágrima e estrela, soube do que aquilo se tratava. Era o jeito torto de Hisoka de chamar a atenção dele para algo que o interessava. Mas Kurapika não sabia o quanto aquilo o interessaria também. Na dúvida, e vencido pelo cansaço, acabou concordando em ceder à mulher um espaço em sua agenda.

O nome dela era Lorelai Fox, uma estrela em ascensão nos casos criminalistas da cidade, tendo conquistado a liberdade de pessoas verdadeiramente hediondas. Não era menos monstruosa do que Yang, ainda que se parecesse com a pintura de uma virgem imaculada na parede de uma igreja e sorrisse como o sol. Hisoka havia a contratado para cuidar de algum assunto burocrático dele, e então fez questão de colocá-la no caminho do Kuruta. A proposta que ela fez a ele, porém, foi absolutamente banal. 

Ainda que o mágico tivesse se mostrado útil em outras ocasiões, aquela, até então, havia sido uma perda de tempo.

— O senhor Morrow havia me adiantado que você seria  _ resistente _ , — ela disse afável, para evitar a palavra teimoso. — Ele me disse que talvez ajudaria se encontrássemos um interesse em comum. 

Ela se inclinou ligeiramente sobre a mesa, apoiando o queixo na mão e olhando para ele direto nos olhos. Por um minuto Kurapika pensou que ela pudesse estar tentando seduzi-lo, e detestou imaginar que Hisoka pensasse em sua vida amorosa ou sexual. 

— Receio não termos nada em comum, senhorita Fox. — Ele tentou dispensá-la, com frieza.

Mas ela sorriu cálida em retorno.

— Ele me disse que você é um caçador de relíquias. É verdade?

Kurapika não conseguiu esconder a reação que aquelas palavras causaram nele. Suas feições transpareceram o interesse misturado com amargura, e Lorelai riu como se ele tivesse lhe contado uma piada deliciosa.

Chamar os olhos de seu povo de relíquias era realmente uma piada de mal-gosto.

— Certa vez eu tive um cliente que não podia me pagar em dinheiro, não o valor integral dos meus honorários para o caso, — ela prosseguiu, empertigando a postura na cadeira. — Então ele me ofereceu essas orbes escarlates. Elas são lindas, é uma experiência quase mística olhar para elas. Eu pesquisei no mercado negro e vi que elas valem  _ muito _ .

— Seu cliente deve ter feito algo horrível para precisar oferecer tal pagamento. — Kurapika disse, a mão cerrando-se perante a descrição dela.

— Tsc, tsc, não diga isso do meu cliente. — Lorelai fez um lento aceno negativo com a cabeça, quase condescendente. — Ele foi liberado de todas as acusações, é um homem inocente.

— O que você quer? — Ele queria encontrar uma forma de fazer ela falar de uma vez, mas infelizmente entendia o motivo dela se dar bem com Hisoka. — O que ganha me defendendo nesse caso?

— Justiça. — Lorelai deu de ombros. — Você é inocente, eu quero provar isso.

— E se eu não for?

— Você é. — Ela não permitiu que ele prosseguisse, interrompendo-o com determinação. — O diretor geral do centro de medicina forense que é o culpado. Ele andava fazendo negócios com o doutor Yang, mas eles acabaram se desentendendo por conta de dívidas. Eu tenho provas disso, mas falta isso aqui — ela demonstrou a curta distância, com o polegar e o indicador da mão, — para conseguir provar o envolvimento dele nesse crime.

— O que falta sou eu. — Kurapika concluiu, e ela voltou a se inclinar ligeiramente na direção dele. 

— O doutor Yang te procurou para garantir a segurança dele porque ele estava se sentindo ameaçado. Infelizmente, você chegou tarde demais. Uma pena.

O Kuruta respirou fundo e desviou o olhar. Se ela queria incriminar o diretor geral do centro de medicina forense, era porque ele estava no caminho dela de alguma maneira. Eliminá-lo lhe daria a certeza de livrar um ou mais de seus clientes. Quantas vítimas seguiriam sem justiça? Quantas mais eles poderiam fazer em liberdade?

Quantos criminosos alguém como Lorelai permitiria continuar agindo?

— Você não precisa me responder agora, mas pense bem. Eu estaria pagando para te defender. Não é todo dia que um advogado oferece isso, não é mesmo?

Lorelai piscou para ele e sorriu, sedutora e inebriante como vinho.

Mas ele odiava aquele tipo de vinho

[...]

— Fiquei sabendo que conseguiu o que queria, — a voz repentina soou atrás de Kurapika, que imediatamente levantou a guarda e preparou-se para atacar se necessário. Hisoka soltou um muxoxo chateado. — Você está muito reativo, pensei que fosse me agradecer pelo favor.

Eles estavam a sós na rua escura. O mágico tinha uma habilidade incomum em se ocultar, e aquilo enervava o Kuruta.  _ Tudo _ sobre ele estava o enervando, e a decisão dele de aparecer assim, sem aviso, lhe pareceu imprudente. Exatamente o tipo de jogo que ele jogava. 

— Eu iria encontrá-la de qualquer maneira, não se gabe. 

— Lorelai é encantadora, não é mesmo? Ou  _ era _ ? Faz tempo que não tenho notícias dela, poderia me atualizar?

— Cale a boca. — Kurapika demandou com frieza e virou as costas, seguindo seu caminho em silêncio.

— Você está amadurecendo rápido… — Hisoka disse com malícia, mas não o seguiu.

Aquele tolo não sabia de nada sobre o Kuruta.

_ Nada _ .


End file.
